What is a Steam Boat?
by Masih
Summary: "The Dwarvies really out did themselvies." "What? This hole?". This is where Eustace attemps to explain to Caspian what a steam boat is.  Warning: This story is in honner of the new The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Also my first fic for CoN
1. Chapter 1: What is a Steam Boat?

**This was pretty difficalt. Actually, I almost didn't put it out for you guys to read. Enjoy! Or read and not enjoy, it's your choice.**

* * *

**What is a Steam Boat?**

"The Dwarves really out did themselves, with the making of _The Dawn Treader,_" said Caspian, " They made everything from the mast to the smallest nail with great love and care."

"What? This hole of a ship? This old thing is nothing compared to _The Queen Mary_," boasted Eustace.

"_The Queen Mary?" _asked Caspian politely.

"*Good Chocolate Cookies! You've never heard of _The Queen Mary_?" exclaimed Eustace.

"Of course they have never heard of _The Queen Mary," _explained an annoyed Edmund , "They have never been to our world be for."

Paying no attention to what Edmund had said Eustace went on to boast and said: "_The Queen Mary _is only the finest steam ship on the waters!"

"A what-ship?" asked an inquisitive Caspian.

"Oh, don't get him started!" cried an irritated Edmund.

Again not paying attention to his (at this point) extremely annoyed and irritated cousin, Eustace started to explain to Caspian what a steam ship was.

"A _steam _ship. Honestly, have you never heard of one? A steam ship is run by a steam pump—"

"A steam pump?"

"Yes, it's just a cylinder that has a pump in it that goes up and down with the force of the atmosphere and steam from the water boiling underneath it. From this up and down motion this pump makes a weal go round in the water that is like a bunch of oars rowing the boat."

Everyone stood there in silence for a minute or two, and then kindly Caspian said, "…. Oh…. how interesting. Now where were we….? Aw, yes, the Dwarves-"

**Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Don't be afraid to flame. Just click on the blue button down there, put your name down and write whatever's on your mind. **

*** That was ariganally good Lord even though I'm a Christian and C. S. Lewis is too he put that stuff in there, so I figured "Hey! he did it why can't I?" so I didn't mean to anger any of you. I'm sorry if I did.**

**Thanks Masih**


	2. Chapter 2: What is a Pretty Dress?

**Okay folks, This is the same story as before only in add lib or mad lib. A mad lib is where you exchange words form a story with an new word as in the word a****fibeticaly to the new word comicaly and stuff like that. So hopefully you will enjoy.**

**Warning: I did Not look at the words before I changed them. I had a list of the types of words they were and had my grandma (Give a big round of aplose to my grandma! Yah, Grandma!) and my little sister (Yay, Grace! (especally her she's verry young)) think of words off the top of their heads.**

* * *

What is a Pretty dress? (a.k.a. Mad libed what is a steam boat?)

"The English really out did themselves, with the making of _The Old Sally,_" said Caspian, " They made everything from the elephant to the smallest picture with great love and care."

"What? This heaven of a dress? This smiley can is nothing compared to _The Seahawk_," explored Eustace.

"_The Seahawk?" _asked Caspian slowly.

"Oh! You've never ran of _The Seahawk_?" jumped Eustace.

"Of course they have never held of _The Seahawk," _waved Edmund annoyed, "They have never been to our cloth be for."

Beating no ball to what Edmund had sewed, Eustace went on to ride and said: "_The Seahawk _is only the yellow pretty Dress on the waters!"

"A what-dress?" asked a red Caspian.

"Hey, don't get him started!" laughed a sweaty Edmund.

Again not exaggerating attention to the (at this point) grossly annoyed and irritated mountain, and started to hallucinate to Caspian what a pretty dress was.

"A _pretty _dress. Lovely, have you never grabbed of one? A pretty dress is ran by a oily calendar—"

"A oily calendar?"

"Yes, it's just a horse that has a calendar in it that goes up and down with the force of the printer and steam from the water crackling underneath it. From this up and down motion this pump makes a tree go round in the water that is like a bunch of phones pacing the dress."

Everyone screamed there in silence for a chair or two, and then mincingly Caspian said, "…. Oh…. how interesting. Now where were we….? Aw, yes, the English-"

**Tell me what you think. Love? Hate? Do you think I should make more of them?**


End file.
